Hunger Pangs
by Bubblelina15
Summary: Basically, I was sitting in AP Psychology class and we were learning about hunger and voila this was born. Sorry if it's bad, I just wrote it randomly during class. Auslly oneshot. What happens when Austin gets hungry in the middle of the night? Review! :) P.S. This is an awful summary...but there's Auslly fluff so read!


Hunger Pangs

**Basically, I was in AP Psychology and we were talking about hunger and voila this was born. Sorry, it's kind of stupid, I literally typed it during class super fast. But, it sure is fluffy! Auslly fluff, all the way! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally**

"Ally..."

"What do you want, Austin?" Ally replied into her cell phone, slightly annoyed from her night being disturbed, her voice clogged with sleep, "It's three o'clock in the morning."

"Could you open your window? It's getting cold outside."

With that, Ally was suddenly wide awake, and she shot out of bed, heading towards her window. She hung up the phone and pulled open her window through which Austin slid inside.

"Austin, what are you doing here?" she shivered a little in her loose pink tank top and yellow pajama pants, as the breeze came in through the window.

Austin gently pushed the window closed and enveloped his petite best friend in a hug, "You're cold."

"Your jacket is, too," Ally replied, still shivering. Austin chuckled and opened his jacket and Ally snuggled into his warm chest, while he wrapped the outside of his jacket and his arms around her, too. After a few moments of quiet, Ally murmured into his chest, her eyes closed, "Seriously though, what are you doing here at three in the morning?"

"I got hungry," he replied, sheepishly.

Ally pulled back from the embrace far enough to give him a look, "seriously?"

He nodded and she sighed, suddenly feeling cold again, and leaned back into his body, enveloped in his warmth, "You're crazy, you know that? Don't you have food at home? I don't have a magic kitchen, you know. And, I don't think my dad would appreciate with you here at three in the morning, much less me cooking for you."

"My parents are still at that mattress store retreat thing and I basically ate out the house in the first few days. And, we can be quiet..." he said, stroking her hair. She subconsciously leaned her head into his touch.

She sighed, "Okay, fine, let's go. You're lucky I love you," but she didn't move.

"Ally, you're not moving."

"I don't want to move, you're so warm."

He laughed and pulled his jacket off, slipping it over her shoulders, "There."

"It's not the same," she moaned, "but fine."

She grabbed his hand and led him down the stairs, both teenagers making sure to be quiet.

When they arrived in the kitchen, Ally folded her hands on the countertop standing across from Austin.

"So what do you want to eat?" Ally asked.

Austin mimicked her pose, standing across from her, "Pancakes."

Ally rolled her eyes, "Of course. Why did I have to ask?"

"You didn't," Austin said, a smirk crossing his features.

She swatted him from across the table and headed to the pantry to get the ingredients.

She began mixing everything together and Austin came up behind her as she was pouring the flour into a bowl. He stuck his hand into the powder and flung it up into her face.

"Austin!" she hissed, "Oh my God. We don't want to wake my dad, okay?"

He smiled sheepishly at her, "Sorry, Ally."

She smiled at him, "It's okay," she stood on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the cheek, nuzzling her face a little bit, purposefully trying to wipe some of the powder onto his face.

He turned bright pink and then suddenly realized what she was doing, "Hey, Ally!" he swiped at his flour covered cheek.

She laughed and continued to work on the pancakes. Without further interruption from Austin, she was able to finish making the pancakes and set the table with two plates: one piled with them for Austin and one with a single pancake for herself. She reached up into the cupboard, her tank top tantalizingly riding up showing a flash of bare skin from where her tank top should have met her pajama buttons, trying to reach for the syrup.

In a flash, Austin was close behind her and reached up to grab the syrup.

"Show off," Ally muttered and turned around in his arms to face him. She sucked in her breath when she noticed how close he suddenly was to her and how dark and endless his eyes seemed.

"Jealous?" he smirked, his eyes trailing slightly down towards her lips.

She shook her head quickly and tried to push him away gently, suddenly feeling suffocated. He snapped out of his lust filled gaze, and moved away from her heading towards the table and the pancakes.

He drowned his pancakes in the syrup and smiled innocently at Ally, handing her the bottle.

"Isn't that too much sugar this early in the morning?" she asked, drizzling a nice even swirl on her pancake.

"Hey, it's never too early for syrup," he replied, digging in.

She rolled her eyes and started eating her pancake as well. Soon, both were finished with their pancakes and Ally took both of their dishes to the sink.

"I should probably go," Austin said, he said walking behind her, "Before your dad wakes up."

She turned to face him, "Okay, I'll see you later then."

He almost turned back around to leave when his eyes flickered to her lips again and he noticed how shiny her lips were. She had a trace of syrup on her lips from her pancakes. Unable to contain himself anymore, his hands were suddenly on her waist and his lips were on hers. Her hands landed on his chest in surprise, too shocked to respond. But, once it sunk in, she began to kiss back, leaning into him more, trailing her arms from his chest and upwards around his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair. Once the need for air became persistent, they both pulled away breathlessly, their foreheads touching.

"So, what was that for?" Ally murmured.

"You had syrup on your lips," he replied.

"Oh?" Ally asked.

He leaned in and pecked her again, "Yep, I'm definitely coming here when I'm hungry again."

She laughed, pulling his head down to meet hers again, and their kissing resumed.

**Review, please! :)**


End file.
